


What if...

by Lizziii



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziii/pseuds/Lizziii
Summary: At Dana-Burn, Katze drag them out from the burning building. Iason was severally injured and didn’t want to face Riki like this. He just kicked Riki out. They both walked their own ways. A lot of things happen in their lives.  And then they meet again in very unexpected circumstances, after over 20 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Or Not To Be (a pet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259666) by [AnimeFaeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon). 
  * Inspired by [How To Train Your Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216671) by [AnimeFaeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon). 



**_Hello.  
“Ai no Kusabi” belongs to Rieko Yoshihara_ **

**_I borrowed and used few ideas, places and characters from AnimeFaeMoon’s fanfiction “Blondies have more fun.” It’s amazing story and I recommend it to anybody. Spoilers warnings ;)_ **

**_Link to this fanfic:_ **

[ **_https://archiveofourown.org/series/278898_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/278898)

**_***_ **

**_Big shout-out to CallieParis for correcting my mistakes._ ** **_❤_ ** **_English isn’t my first language, so it was extremely helpful. I'm still learning, so if anybody  saw any mistakes, please let me know._ **

**_***_ **

**_I posted only corrected version. Soon I’ll upload Chapter 2 but I’m very slow writer, so I don’t know how long it will take._ **

 

**_***_ **

_Summary:_

_At Dana Bahn, Katze drag them out of the burning building. Iason was severally injured and didn’t want to face Riki like this. He just kicked Riki out. They both walked their own ways. A lot of things happened in their lives.  And then they meet again under very unexpected circumstances, over 20 years after._

*******

The Round was an enormous object. It had a capacity of over 10 billion people. It was an elliptic structure which orbited around a nearby star. Basically it was a new-built-planet. It had fifty sectors each with independent power and water supplies. All of them had a stadium, hospital, entertainment center with museum, amusement park, bowling, swimming pool and countless number of hotels, bars and restaurants. Finally, every sector could be undetached from the rest and transformed into a giant spaceship. All sectors were centered on The Great Hall. It was the biggest spot in the place. It could hold representatives of all the planets during the deliberations. It had over 1 billion seats each with camera, microphone and place for the staff.

It had been built specially for MMCDLIII Supercluster Intergalactic Trade Conference. Costs of the object was expensive. It took almost half of Tempestas Galaxy budget. But it was a place for the most important people in The Universe. Splendor was everywhere . There was no place for any kind of modesty. Gold and diamonds were the cheapest materials used to internal finishing. And it needed the highest class security. Dignitaries will conclude the most crucial trade agreements there. The conference was all over the news.

The building was filled with VIPs, their consultants, advisers, lawyers, guides and servants. All of them with pockets full of money. Such occasion doesn’t appear every day. Celebrities brought great profits. Everybody worked all day and all night to sell as much as possible.

It was an occasion to debate about the current financial and political situation, but also for the hottest gossips. Everybody wanted to show off their power and money. It was a fashion show with the most expensive dresses, suits, shoes and jewelry. Ruthless eyes of critics watched. Every fashion faux pas was detected immediately and brutally stigmatized. Everybody wanted to look their best. The speeches were practiced, expenses for clothing multiplied and hairstylists scolded for imperfect haircut.

One of the representatives wasn’t exactly happy to participate to the deliberations. Riki the Dark and his right hand – Yiela Donbraah were preparing to leave the spaceship. The man was in a horrible mood. He tried everything to get off the event. He pleaded, complained, argued and sulked. All for nothing.

“Fuck… Do I really have to go? Mother can go herself or we can just send Desmond. He is much better with diplomacy than me. I’ll probably offend some big fish or make other scandal. And I _hate_ this shit.”

“Maku, you have to fulfill your duties as the Heir of the Throne.”

“Riki, not Maku. We are alone. Stop calling me by title. And please don’t mention that damn throne, or I will go insane. Shit. This conference is so boring. Everybody has a stick up in their asses. Nobody laughs.” It also reminded him pet parties he had to attend years ago. Just be nice, smile, nod and be a decoration. Only difference was that now _he_ was an Elite.

“Fuck it. Let’s get over with it.”

“You really should watch your language Mak… Riki.”

“If you want somebody who is always perfect and “I love everybody and everything” find someone else. That’s not me.” When he saw her concern face, he quickly added: “Don’t worry. Around all those big heads, I’ll behave. I promise. Now let’s go.”

“You are really impressive.”

***

Meanwhile Iason Mink, Raoul Am, Orphe Zavi, Aisha Rosen and Giedeon Lagat were walking towards the The Great Hall. Four Blondies had an intense discussion about current political situation, but Iason kept silent.

Since Dana Bahn he had been a shadow of himself. Twenty years ago Katze drug him and Riki out form the burning building. Nobody knew what exactly happen and how they survived. He assumed Jupiter had something to do with it. Iason lost his legs in the accident. They were reconstructed but didn’t function. He couldn’t face Riki like this. He was imperfect. He decided to give him up forever. The mongrel wanted to know why and what happened. Although Riki pressed, screamed, threatened, and wanted to know why Iason would let him go, the Blondie didn’t say a word.                         He was a bit worried Katze will babble out but he glowered at him and black market leader kept silence. After the biggest protests, Iason just kicked Riki out. It was horrible. He said many things he never meant and he hurt his pet a lot. But he had to make sure Riki started hate him and never come back to him again.

Very often he wondered what Riki was doing. He even sent Katze to spy on him, but there was no news.  The trail went cold. After a long investigation he only got to know that, a mongrel with black hair and eyes had been seen near the spaceport. Well, Riki was smart. He never made the same mistake twice. He made sure he wouldn’t be tracked or chased. If Iason knew where his pet was, he would probably capture Riki again.

After the accident, Orphe Zavi took up his position. Iason really didn’t mind. He was tired of it. He needed to retire. He spent most of the time just sitting at the balcony. At Riki’s place. He had nothing better to do. He just stared at the sky and stars. Somewhere, there was his love. He missed him so much. Was he safe? He wished that. Most of the times, he was just there, grabbing a glass in his hand. Sometimes wine. Sometimes stiff drink.  Maybe too often and more bottles than it was recommended.

Katze and the Furniture were helpless. They couldn’t force their Master to anything. All they could do was to serve him another drink and medication and watch their Master’s collapse. Finally, Raoul took the matter in his hands. “Pull yourself together. You are pathetic.” Iason didn’t want to cooperate, but Raoul didn’t care.  He restricted his drinking. He forbade him mixing alcohol with painkillers. He forced him to rehabilitation , to exercise. When Raoul wasn’t there Iason didn’t do it. So Raoul came by every day. He made his friend stand up. He still needed a cane, and walking was very painful. Mostly because the exercises were started too late and done properly only when Raoul was watching. Iason was obstinate. If he didn’t want to recover fully, he wouldn’t.

Finally, he came back to The Syndicate but didn’t get his position back. Orphe did everything he could to keep his job. He made some crucial changes in the Amoian foreign policy. He wanted to make it more expansionary and increase its influence. So far Amoi had neutral policy and avoided all conflicts and wars. Orphe wanted to change it. Iason doubted it would end good, but didn’t interfere. He kept representing Amoi on some events and sometimes had few guests.

One day Iason got a pet as a present from very important Amoian’s partner. Jupiter had to interfere herself to make sure Iason won’t offend the guest by merely rejecting the gift. Very unhappy Iason brought him home, sulking. Nobody knew Blondies can sulk. He ordered to keep the pet from his sight. Sometimes, he took him to pet parties (if he decided to attend, which didn’t happen very frequently) paired him with other pets, but gave him minimum attention. One day when he and his Furniture left Amoi for a few days, nobody remembered to feed him. Fortunately Katze arrived at the penthouse after three days so poor Barthandoll didn’t die of dehydration. After the incident, a fridge and a bathroom were installed in pet’s room, but Katze started visiting the penthouse regularly.

“Iason! Do you even listen for the Jupite’s sake?!”

“Yes, I heard you very clearly. I agree with your point of view.

“No, you don’t. I know you miss him, but it’s time to move on. You can’t live in the past. You have a new beautiful pet. How is it doing?”

“Bennel behaves good.”

“Bennel? Lord Nicollothidiss didn’t give you Barthandoll?

I mean A-9457. I should purchase a pet with an easier name. Who thought about calling a pet with such an extraordinary name ?. It suits an Elite.”

“You can always rename _it_.”

“That’s too much paperwork.”

“It’s one command to the furniture!”

“See? Too much paperwork.”

Raoul sighed. He would never understand his brother. And those _feelings_ he developed to that filthy creature. But he decided to go on.

“Iason “I’m very glad you got interest in pets again. We should buy a new one immediately. Unfortunately here it’s impossible. This conference has some restrictions. Well… Orphe doesn’t listen at all. He brought his whole harem. I doubt it will end well. On conference there are delegations and representatives of all kind of planets. On some of them Pets and Furnitures are banned. It’s one of those modern vegan thinking. They don’t terminate their staff when it becomes useless, and ban corporal punishments. They even _pay_ their servants. Can you imagine it?! Anyway, after the conference, we should visit Zanox. They have the most famous in pet auctions in Tempestas Galaxy. I also need to…”

Iason wasn’t listening. This “vegan thinking” reminded him about Riki. He always treated Daryl and Cal as an equals. Got mad if they called him “master” and never titled anybody. Very often he behaved good only because it was their responsibility look after him. He knew they would be punished for his mistake. Riki really cared about the furnitures. He checked how they were doing, and if they slept properly. Ate with them. He preferred furniture’s presence than Iason’s. Riki used “please” and “thank you”. Surprisingly only towards the furniture. He rarely got a good word from his pet. Except during their very special times in bedroom. All those times when he was left alone with him, Iason could read him as an open book. All those beautiful moans when he touched him in proper places. Sweet kisses. He goes lower…

”And this is Del Fendro Pedradra. He represents Galathia.”

“That’s a pleasure to meet you Del Fendro Pedradra. Forgive me my distraction. I was thinking about something.”

“Lord Iason Mink, I heard a lot about you and always wanted to meet you. I have few questions to you about extraction of titanium on Amonian colonies. If I may ask.”

“If course. I will answer them the best I can.”

It was a typical day. Handshakes, smiles and other forms of greetings.  Presidents, Admirals, Ministers, Commanders, Kings, Lords and Ladies. All of them blurred into one. He dreamt about nothing but going home. The furniture would bring him his bottle of wine. No - two bottles of wine. And whiskey. And he would sit on the balcony in peace with nobody to disturb him.

And then he heard very familiar voice. Was he… laughing?

***

 “Denas, I’m dying!” Riki chuckled. “But watch out. That fat old chick can hear you.”

The event wasn’t that bad. Riki and his subordinates were back biting other bigwigs. The main meeting in The Great Hall was to start in about an hour. Most of the representatives took the opportunity and exchange courtesies. He wasn’t fan of the small talk.

 “Don’t worry. She is probably deaf.”

 “And this is Amonian representation.” Riki froze. Amonian? ‘ _Impossible._ _You’re shitting me.’_ Hasn’t he just misheard? He used all his willpower and looked at pointed direction.  There were few familiar faces, but no sign of one particular Blondie.

“Amonian? Is it one of those places where they sell people on the auction as pets?”

 “I heard it’s ruled by a supercomputer!”

“And there is a segregation system!”

“Not segregation but casts system! There are Blondies, Platinas, Jades, Rubies…”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Shhh! They are coming!”

“This is Orphe Zavi. The Head of the Syndicate. And these are Aisha Rosen and Gideon Lagalt. One of The Thirteen.”

“This is Ceil Riki Pendragyn. Prince of Avalon and his right hand –Yiela Donbraah. These are Jonas der Hannah, Vanetha Silvortion and Denas Nathienes. His councilors. They represent  the  
Community’s department of Avalon.”

“That’s a pleasure to meet you Ceil Riki Pendragyn.” ‘ _Orphe_ was _shaking his hand?! What the hell?_ ’ Well… That was predictable. Nobody would remember a pet after twenty years. But why the hell he had Iason’s job?! What happened? Did he retire? Was his term up? And the most important question. Was Iason here? He wasn’t sure, if he wanted to know the answer.

“That’s a pleasure to meet you Orphe Zavi.”

“I heard Avalon is very beautiful planet. With such an unsolid nature. I dream to see it one day.”

‘ _You wish. I will never let to come to my home Blondie. You won’t put one finger on my people.’_

“Yes, it’s very green. We don’t have such an advanced technology nor giant crowded cities such as the ones on Amoi”

“Amoi is famous for its modern society solutions. Such large population needs special treatment. We developed very advanced NORAM caste system which regulates population and role of every inhabitant.

‘ _Modern society solution? Really? That’s how you call your sick system? And are you sure everything is perfect organized? What about mongrels? When I was gone, you got them out of slums? Or they are still trash and don’t matter ?’_

“I’m especially proud of our Pet Breeding. Amoi is reknown for its specimens all over the Universe. Nobility from all around the Supercluster comes to purchase pets.”

 “Oh really? I didn’t know.”

“I see you are not acquainted with this idea. I know you, on Avalon, have different human management.”

“Yes. We have a different view of the universe.”

“But I think people from other planets can see the allure of our products. I would like to offer you a very special gift. It is one of our newest breeding. Vinn, bring here Innez.”

_‘Perfect. All I need is a brainless slave. If it’s not a Blondie wrapped in paper I won’t be satisfied.’_

Few moments later a Furniture brought a girl with a red blush on her cheeks. She had long, braided, ginger hair. She looked so sweet and innocent. She couldn’t be older than thirteen. Riki felt a lump in his throat. ‘ _Shit, she is still a child.’_ He looked at her clothes or rather at the lack of them. She wore almost the same “suit” as Riki had on his first coming-out party. He tried keep his face as neutral as possible and not throw up.

“I hope she will please you. Maybe you will change your mind about human selling. Maybe  Community would consider lifting the embargo to able-to-think-abstractly-creatures. The pet and furniture export is crucial to Amoian economy. Community is our very important business partner and I would like to…”

‘ _Fuck, I can’t refuse. Or I’ll piss off  another Blondie. Mom will kill me if I make another scandal.’_

“Hello! You are Innez right? Now you will be living with me.”

“Yes, Master.” Orphe was watching his every step. Riki had to be careful. He decided to be as professional as possible and explain her everything later.

“I really appreciate your gift. She is very beautiful person.”

Orphe smiled and brightened. Riki continued.

 “However, I am not the one who can lift the embargo. Such extensive decisions need proceedings, voting and mutual agreement of whole Community.”

 “I’m very happy you like the present. Nonetheless pet’s intelligence is very low.”

‘ _No shit Sherlock’_

“I think I should inform you how to care about the pet. Recommended use by time is about one year. After that time purchasing a new one is recommended. The old models can be used to a new breeding. The biggest revenue is from first labor, then it goes lower in exponential function. Finally it can be sold to more suitable palace. Lifespan of pets is rarely longer than 18 years. My Furniture can instruct you and your staff on how to do everything properly if you wish so.”

Riki looked at Vinn.

“Thank you kid. Could you bring her to my ship? Sector 15, level B parking number – 0-83257. Big signature “Avalon.” You can’t miss it. And when you are there just give them that damn book with instructions. They will read it later. Probably. And find and ask Maian about some good meal. For yourself. Roast turkey, beef, chocolate cake or whatever you want. You are so skinny. When the last time you ate something else than old porridge? “

Furniture didn’t know how to respond. And how this mysterious prince knew what was he eating? Probably it was standard meal for the servant all over the universe. He couldn’t ignore the direct question. He was starving. But he couldn’t say one bad word about his master.

“Come on! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want. Just go. And don’t forget about the food! That’s an order!.” Vinn bowed, thanked and left room with Innez. Looking at the steps of a trembling boy, Riki wondered if he made the good decision. Kid will be surely severely punished for his order. But at least he will taste a little of normality.

Riki looked back at a stunned Orphe. The Blondie couldn’t believe somebody ignored him. Moreover the prince of Avalon only paid attention to the Furniture!

“It was a pleasure to meet you Lord Orphe Zavi. But I have few other things to do.”

Riki watched Orphe while he was leaving. Yes. He offended the snooty Blondie. But he didn’t give a shit. Nobody on Community liked Amoians, so it won’t have any political consequences.

He looked at his subordinates who just finished talking to Aisha and Gideon.

“Why you didn’t help me?” Riki snarled to Yiela.

“Maku, it’s your duty to talk to heads of other planets. They would get offended if a counselor spoke to them.”

“They would get offended if anybody except their Blondies assholes talked to them.”

“Ceil!” Yiela hissed.

“Why do you hate them so much?” Jonas asked.

“Wait… Oh Great Godhead! Wasn’t Amoi the place where Ceil was captured and tortured?”

“Well, kind of…”

“That’s horrible! Shall I inform the security? The Round has the best quality precaution, but still according to situation…”

“That’s not necessary. Van, don’t panic. I managed it then and I’ll do it again this time.”

“But Ceil…”

“Just shut up.“

“I’d like to ask you. How was it like on Amoi? I mean… Shabby slums, ruthless Elites. Was it really as bad as they say?”

“Denas! He doesn’t want to talk about it! How could you ask about such terrible…”

“That’s fine! Vanetha, relax. He is just curious. Yes I’ve never much talked about it, because it’s a hard topic. And there isn’t much to talk about. It’s past.” He thought about those terrible years of training. First when he was chained, forced to perform for Iason and then was taken by him. Shame. Endless humiliation. “It wasn’t as bad as people say and think. It was much worse.” After a pause, he added “It was a pure hell.”

“Excuse me; may I join to the conversation?” – Riki felt shivers down his spine. He knew that voice. He turned around and familiar cold blue eyes met his.

_‘Iason’_

**To be continued…**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of two very old friends. And some other things that had happen on the conference.

**_Hello.  
“Ai no Kusabi” belongs to Rieko Yoshihara_ **

**_I borrowed and used few ideas, places and characters from AnimeFaeMoon’s fanfiction “Blondies have more fun.” It’s amazing story and I recommend it to anybody. Spoilers warnings ;)_ **

**_Link to this fanfic:_ **

**[ _https://archiveofourown.org/series/278898_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/278898) **

**I am very sorry for all mistakes I made. My English isn’t perfect. If anybody wants to correct me, please don’t hesitate to do it. Here is my email if anybody wanted to correct my mistakes:[lizimi@protonmail.com](mailto:lizimi@protonmail.com)**

**Chapter 2**

Iason stayed stunned. He couldn’t believe is eyes. Riki was in front of him. It must have been hallucination. Everybody doubted his sanity. Now he knew they were right. He was crazy. Or it was some cruel joke. He was afraid to blink, because this beautiful creature could disappear at any moment.

If it was an illusion, he had no chance to verify it. And… it was a small, tiny chance, that he wasn’t dreaming. That his Riki was there.

Riki wore very sophisticated clothes and had a bit longer hair. What mongrel was he doing here? He used to be leader of the gang. Did he plan something? Some kind of robbery or kidnaping? Round had perfect security. Mission like this seemed to be impossible. But his mongrel was capable of a lot of things.

Riki seemed to be as surprised as Iason. He quickly turned toward the blonde. He tried to say something, but dark skinned female on Riki’s right took a step forward and covered him. She seemed to be his bodyguard.

“Yiela stay back. We do not need any scandal. Security is everywhere.”

“Maku…”

“That’s an order.”

“Yes Maku.”

She obeyed. She seemed to listen him. Was he a leader of their group? Well… It wasn’t important. His Riki was there. He had to do everything to take him back.

Should he contact Katze? He was left on Amoni. He never assumed ex-furniture would be useful here. Before Katze arrive here, the conference will be over.

Riki looked into his blue eyes, opened his mouth and said with the coldest voice:

“Hi. It’s been a while.”

“Riki…”

“I didn’t expect you to be here. What are you doing here? Work?”

“Yes. Business Riki.”

“Anyway, we don’t have anything to talk about. I have to go.”

“Prince Ceil Pendragyn. The Great meeting is starting for a few minutes. Please come this way.”

_‘Prince?_ What’s is going on?’ Somebody grabbed Iason’s hand.

 “Iason! Here you are! I’ve been looking for you. Let’s go or we are gonna be late. Come on! What is happening to you?” It was Raoul. His friend guided him to pointed direction.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ladies and gentleman! Welcome on MMCDLIII Supercluster Intergalaxy Trade Conference. It is a great pleasure to host you in The Tempestas Galaxy.”

Iaosn was searching for dark haired man. His Blondie’s perfect eyes were very useful. But in bush of billions of heads eyes, mouths, tails  and other forms of cerebral structures, it was very difficult to find one particular person.

“Lord Zavi. It’s an offence that you brought slaves on the conference. It was one of the main condition for participation! Community is offended. Winux, Bovi, Utites and Avalon made a complain that you ‘presented’ them thirteen years old children called ‘pets’! _Avalon? Riki! Got him!’_

“I would like to make this meeting as peaceful as possible. They are beautiful creatures and I think they suit perfectly to your stuff. They can be treated according to your standards. Their performs don’t have to be sexual. They can be used as a models.”

“They  were genetically modified, trained and bemused. There is no use of… “

“Lady Macciavel. I would rather you didn’t go that far. Yes, pet training has some serious consequences in children psychics but the word ‘useless’ is…” It was Riki. Iason wasn’t surprised he defended pet pride.

“If you are interested, we can start producing products more suitable to current politics.”

Orphe’s words provided a great indication.

“You call them products!”

 “It breaks all known human rights!”

“Silence! Ladies and gentleman! Please keep calm!”

Lord Zavi was done with those old-fashioned bastards. He stood up and drawled out toward Riki:

You are so worried about humans and other tissue-constructed-creatures laws? What about other form of intelligence? You on Avalon doesn’t have any laws for AI. They are simple property!”

“Avalon’s law does not provide Artificial Intelligence rights mostly because we do not have enough advanced technology. We just don’t have any AI on our planet. And Amoni constantly rejects any propositions of sharing it with the Community.”

 “We would like to share it with our partners. That’s why we would like to talk about trade agreements. But as I know, you treat computers and robots the same way we treat pets and furnitures’. “

“If we have guests from other cultures, we will provide them full comfort on our planet.”

“Does it mean you invite Amoian representation?”

“I didn’t say that. We have other differences in our world view. But please let’s keep talking about our mutual agreement.”

“So would you consider lifting the embargo to…

Riki narrowed his eyes.

“No. Avalon will never agree it. We have our laws, honor and codex.”

“You don’ know how it looks. Humans are treated very well. Pets I brought here are perfectly nourished and have provided the highest quality health care.

“And then? What will you do with them later!? You dispose used ‘items’.”

“They are utilized in the most humanitarian way and feel no pain. In addition they don’t have intelligence enough do understand what’s happening to them. They live to serve.”

“Does all ‘lower creatures’ as you call them are treated like this? Also pets in public houses and mongrels in slums?”

“Inhabitants of slums are rats. They aren’t our problem. They live on their own. We don’t interference in their ecosystem.  Well you on backward will never understand the new modern thinking.”

“Yes we won’t. We will never play against our conscience.

Iason only looked at Orphe. ‘Really? _That’s how not to make negotiations._ It doesn’t matter you talk to Riki who used to be a pet. Any represantive would feel offended if you spoke to them like that.’

“Gentlemen, please, keep calm. We aren’t here to argue. Maybe, it should be conversed privately.”

“Yes, you are right. I’m sorry. I got too emotive. Lord Zavi, let’s talk about it later on Private Negotiations. Right now I’d like to talk about the case of regulation of energy export. It is urgent I need to inform you that current regulations are obsolete. They don’t consider the newest forms of energy sources.”

Iason  was surprised. Where was Riki’s temper and will to win at any cost? He was now much more cool-headed and watched his tongue. He could easily come from such delicate topic to usual business debate? And wasn’t he mongrel? Where did he acquire such specialist business knowledge? It didn’t matter right now. He had to take Riki back home right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few hours later, Orphe Zavi caught Iason when they were alone.

“Don’t play with me Iaosn. I know what are you planning.”

“I do not know what are you talking about Orphe.”

“You applied as my representative in Private Negotiations with Avalon behind my back.”

“You are very busy. Me, Raoul, Aisha  and Giedeon are here to assist you. You can’t talk to all dignitary yourself. There are few billion people.”

“I’m not a fool.”

“And why you need to inform me about this undeniable fact?”

“Why you are surprisingly interested in full filing your duties? You never do anything except closing the door and knocking out.”

“People do change.”

“Iason. I will be honest with you. Don’t you every think you have any chance to take my place. It’s my last warning. Understood?”

When Orphe left, Iason chucked. What an immature brat. Orphe was too emotional. How was it possible he kept his position so long?

“Iason! What’s going on? I just got to know you stole Orphe’s negotiations. He will kill you.

“I just met him. We solved this little misunderstanding.”

“Iason, you know that I’ve been trying convince you to degrade Orphe from is positin, for a long time. This idiot just doesn’t know what he’s doing and leads Amoini straight to a catastrophe. But there is something that worries me. “

“What do you mean?”

“ In The Great Hall Orphe talked to Avalon represatitives. One of them got my attention. He looked exactly like…

“That is no your concern.”

“Please Iason. Don’t tell me that it is what I think it is.”

“Raoul, this conversation is over.” After those words Iason left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riki entered private room. On left wall there was a minibar. It was designed for long termed conversions It had one desk and two armchairs. Yiela waited outside. It was one-one converstion. Riki prepared himself for difficult speech with Orphe. He searched in his head for a good arguments It had highest class security. Any form of ear dropping was impossible. The room was basically indestructible. It had nimabianed walls. The same material Riki’s pet ring was created. If his “jewelry” was so extremely expensive, how much costed using it to soundproof the room?

Riki looked up. Iason was here. _‘Fuck. Perfect. Just perfect.’ I’m working right now. It’s not time for other shit.’_

 “Lord Orphe Zavi was supposed to be here.”

 “Lord Zavi was busy.”

Riki sighed. “I should have predicted it.”

 “Riki what’s going on? You are…”

“Ceil Pendragyn, Prince of Avalon. I added “Riki” as a middle name because I’m used to it”

“And that female calls you…”

“Maku. It my native language means “My prince” Yeah it sounds a bit like “Master”, but I it’s coincidence. I cannot do anything with it. I hate all kinds of titles and this stuff.”

“Finally you sounds like my Riki.”

“No Iason. I’m not yours anymore. And please take a seat and let’s start negotiations.”

“Riki you are _mine_.”

“You freed me.”

“I lied.”

 “I’m dead in pet’s registration.”

“So I will “purchase” another pet with black hair who looks exactly like the one I had in the past.”

“It’s been two decades. “

“I would like to know what happen during that time. But later. I missed you. Now I want…’ Iason came a little closer. He put hand on Riki’s cheek. His is fingers started slowly dancing on his jaw and neck.

“Iason you should step back. We aren’t here for that kind of things.”

“No.”

“I really would rather not have to use force.”

“I doubt you could do anything. This rooms is soundproof. And I’m stronger than you.

“It’s my last warning.”

Then Iason felt strong hit. His legs couldn’t support him. He felt down. Second later, he realized he was on the floor, on his back.

“Are you OK?”

“How do you think?!”

“I warned you.”

“What was that?”

“That’s complicated.”

“We know each other for over quarter of century. And now you started representing other planed as a prince? What happen?

Riki signed. “Maybe you are right. I think I owe you an explanation.”

“You do.”

“I should start from the beginning. If you have any questions ask all right?”

Iason nodded.

“I was born in royal family. Yeah… I’m fucking elite. I was .. Y’a know that I’m already 62? I We grow old much slower. My species can live till 1000 years old. Yup. I’m saying 1000 years in universal time units. Well… I probably won’t live that long. Maybe till 700 if I have healthy lifestyle, eat veggies, sleep enough, don’t overuse my power. Which I don’t.   
Anyway. All royal children has special schoolarship until age of majority – 50. Their bodies grow older much slower than minds. You can have very nice chat about current financial state and play chess with one-year-old-child.

Anyway, I had royal scholarship. I was supposed to study as any kid on Avalon.  But when I was 21…there was one event when things changed. My father was... I’d rather not talk about what happen… It doesn’t matter. I had to run away. You experienced my power right? Every time I use it, I get a bit older. During my escape I used so much of it that I lost consciousness and memories. And stated growing old in normal mongrel speed. My aging froze again when I looked like 16 year old. I went to a Guardian and became one of the mongrels. Then… you know rest.

“Riki, your past doesn’t matter. I lo…”

“No don’t say it. It hurts.”

“But it’s true.”

“No it’s not. You can’t feel it.”

“Riki I know I made a lot of mistakes. I did hurt you a lot. But…”

“No you misunderstood me. Nobody can’t love me.”

“Riki...”

“You know I was so good leader in Ceres? I was born a leader. Even when I lost my memories. You know, Daryl, Cal, people on black market, sometimes even Katze listen me instead of you?”

“You are very smart and know how to pull some strings.”

“No it’s not it. It’s my power. Avalons listen me, follow me to the end of the world. But it doesn’t work like this with other species. They react very differently. Sometimes it is similar and they do my orders. Sometimes it doesn’t work at all. And sometimes it turns into an obsession. You know how many people wanted me at any cost? Guy in Dana-Burn, people in Guardian, Ceres. I learned how to defend them very quickly. Not be sexually assaulted. Keep them on distance. Almost always. Well… you are one of them.”

“You mean…”

“I manipulated you unconsciously all this time. Well… I think I should apologies. I’m sorry. “

“You apologies me? After everything I have…”

“Your pet training was a nightmare. But you tried free me few times. And each time, you couldn’t do it. You wanted me any cost. Tried your best to keep me. Rescued your opinion. And you saved me in Dana-Burn and lost your… This cane is because…”

“That’s a long story.”

“We have a lot of time. I shared with you my story. Now it’s your turn.”

Iason signed.

“After Dana-Burn my legs were reconstructed but they didn’t work.”

“Holly shit… You…”

“Yes. That’s why I let you go.”

“And I just left…”

“It wasn’t consensual remember? Katze Cal had to use a stun gun.”

“And you used a pain mode in a pet ring?”

“You have a good memory.”

“So when you said I’m too old for being your puppet and nobody needs a pet with reconstructed dick, you lied?”

“Exactly. And now I want you back.”

“Iason… I’m very sorry because of what happen. But it doesn’t change anything. Now I have other life.”

Iason wondered. How desperate he was? Was he able to use an emotional blackmail to take his pet back? Yes, he was. But was Riki fool enough to take the bait? He knew him perfectly 20 years ago and he could trick Riki and force him to do anything. But a lot of time passed. And now Riki claims he manipulated Iason all this time?

 “Why you keep talking about that none existing power you have over me?”

“Because it’s true!”

“So…can you stop using your power right now? So we will see if I still feel it.”

“No, it’s impossible.”

“So I’m assume I really love you.”

“A lot of people mistaken this affection with ’ _love’_. When did you regret your decision? And send somebody to find me?”

“Three days later.”

“That’s much later than I thought. Then I was already on way to other galaxy.”

“I know.”

“For a while I had some kind of obsession looking behind. Where the trial gone cold?”

“Spaceport.”

“Really?! Katze is getting old.”

“He was busy with nursing me.’

“Oh… Sorry. I didn’t consider that.”

“You never know.”

“Emmm… How are you doing right now? I mean… You can walk.”

“Raoul was very helpful. I still need a cane and it hurts sometimes.”

“Can I look?”

“You ask me to undress?”

“You know what I mean. For medical purpose.”

Iason obeyed. “I must warn you. A lot of doctors tried to do something, but all of them failed.

Riki put his hands on Iason’s legs and said few hard to fathom words. Iason immediately felt relief. His mussels finally worked properly. He observed Riki’s hair became slightly longer.

“Better?”

“How did you do that?! And Why?”

“I paid my debt.”

Did you just grew…”

“Older. Yes.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Maybe few weeks? That’s fine. You got hurt because you saved my life. I owed it to you. And it’s nothing. I fucking teleported to other galaxy when I was little kid. Took out us from burning Dana Bahn. And I have a lot time to spend. Living till 1000 terrifies me.”

“So it was you…”

“Yeah…

“Nobody knew what happen. We assumed it was Jupiter. She never confirmed it, but it was only logical explanation.

“And how is life going? I mean Orphe is Head of Syndicate right now.”

“I got retired.”

“Is it has something to do with none-working legs?”

“And you are heir of the throne right now.”

 “I accidently came to Avalon. They made me their prince.”

“How did they convenience you to do it?!

 “No. It was my free will.”

“You need a rescue? Somebody blackmailed you?”

“No. Nobody didnt! Why do you think I was forced to it. I’m fucking prince. I’m gonna be a king”

“Because I know you and how you hate any forms of restrictions.”

“I’m free. I can leave wherever I want.”

“You don’t seem to be very happy.”

“Because my ex-torturer is standing in front of me?”

“And is it the only reason you’re so unhappy?”

“OK, I admit.  I don’t love this kind of parties. I much more prefer doing and speaking whatever I want. But it’s my duty. I have to do it properly.  And I have my people. I’m responsible for them.’

“So you stay there because you feel obligated to it?

“I think I don’t have to tell you all my motives. I just let you know what happen to me. And what are you doing for living?.‘

“As I said, I’m retired. Sometimes Jupiter send me to important meetings, but I spend most of the time at home.”

“Do you have a new mongrel?”

“Why does it interest you?”

“So, I was right.”

“It is an A-class pet. It was a gift.”

“How many pets did you have when I was gone?”

“Only A-9457”

“How long did you have him?”

“I don’t know. It is something like 14 years old? Maybe two years?”

“Wasn’t recommended-time-to-use one year?

“I kept you for 5 years.”

“How could I forget?”

“And you? Orphe presented you a pet.”

“Yeah…”

“What are you gonna with it?”

“She. Stop using “it” towards other people. Especially _my_ subordinates.”

“ _She_ has much lower intelligence.”

“But she has other hidden talents.”

“Like performing sex favorites?”

“I’m not talking about it.”

“What are you gonna do with _it… I mean her_.”

“Let her go?”

“You think _she_ will survive herself?”

“That’s not your business.”

“Yes. It’s not.”

“We aren’t here to talk about pets and past. We are at work.. Aren’t you gonna try to convenience me to turn my home into a slave market?”

“Is it possible?”

“No”

“So what is the point?”

“Cause it’s your job?”

“What if I don’t care about my job anymore?”

“Iason… What happen to you?”

“I got smarter.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riki very tired came back to his spaceship.

“Master, welcome home.” It was Innez. She bowed deeply. Right now, she wore much more proper clothing. She seemed to be a bit confused when she was obligated to covering her private area.

 “Maian didn’t tell you anything?”

“He explained me that things works here different than on Amoi, but wasn’t very precise Master.”

Riki noticed in his memory to check whose fault it was. Maian is a bit forgetful but Orphe’s furniture might have been too overwhelmed that he forgot how to do his job. If it was true, it will led poor kid  to the quick termination.

“First, you aren’t my pet anymore”

She blinked. So that was it. She knew pets don’t live very long by their Master by, but she was sure she will live there at least few weeks. She didn’t manage to stay here one day. What was going to happen to her? Was she going to be sold in brothel? She knew pet’s degradation goes a bit slower, but according to situation she anticipate the worse.

“I am sorry I displeased you Master.” – She said with sad, trembling voice. Riki quickly realized his mistake.

“No! I didn’t mean that. I’m not selling you out.!”

“I am very sorry, but I don’t understand Master.”

“I’m sending you free. You know what freedom is?”

“No, Master.”

Freedom of a pet? What does it mean? There was one legend she heard in The Pet Academy. Something like myth or a fairytale. About wild dark haired mongrel pet who wanted to be free. Back in his days nobody liked him. he was an example how not to be a pet and what things pet shouldn’t do. But everybody in Pet Salon were jealous. It had something that attracted people. And then he disappeared. Some people says he run away.

“Yes girl. And stop calling me Master. On official situations you can use Maku. But I prefer Ceil or Riki.

 “Anyway, you’ll get Avalon’s citizenship. What can you do?”

“I can perform for you Master… I mean Maku.”

“I mean something non-sexual. Is there something you’ve always wanted to try?”

“Nothing comes to my mind Maku. I’m sorry I’m useless.”

 Riki tried to cheer her up but poor girl was so scared she couldn’t stay in one place. Whole her life collapsed in one moment. He searched his memory what pets could do.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out. It’s gonna be OK.”

She made grimace that was supposed to be a smile. He remained some of pets made more complex sex performance.

“How about going on the stage? Being an actress? Can you sing, dance or play on some instrument?”

“I can do the pole dance, Maku.”

“Would you like to become an acrobat?”

“I will obey your every wish Maku.”

I mean do you want to do it from your free will?”

She didn’t know how to respond. Nobody had ever asked her for her wishes. She couldn’t make her own decisions. Riki decided he will make small steps with her.

“So maybe we will try it and then you will tell me if you like it or not? You can always try something different later.”

Stunned girl only nodded in response.

Then Riki turned to Yiela:

 “I’m really tired. We are going home. Tell the Capitan to leave as fast as possible. We won’t stay on official dinner. Send an apology to Lady Macciavel, that I won’t be able to meet her.”

“Yes Maku.” She knew when he wanted to be alone. She bowed and left. Riki didn’t have even energy to tell her to get over all those salutations. 

He closed the bedroom door and lied down and closed his eyes. What a day. Never absolutely never believe anybody who claims conferences and business meetings aren’t that bad. He felt like a shit. So many memories came back. He met Iason again. And things weren’t like they supposed to be. He really missed him. But it was an over. He moved on. He felt something wet and hot on his cheeks. Tears. He cried until he passed out.

 

 


End file.
